Free Time
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Dunia penuh dengan ketidaktahuan. Ketidaktahuan selalu diiringi malu. Pada akhirnya, kelopak mata tetap turun, kedua butir delima bersembunyi. Rona mawar merambat malu-malu menjalari hamparan kanvas gading bening.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: M  
**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast:**_ **Masaomi & Seijuurou.**

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, incest, typo.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic, just for fun, fanservice for who like MasaSei.**_

 _ **Spin Off: The Fall of The Absolute King.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 **Free Time**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dunia penuh dengan ketidaktahuan.

Ketidaktahuan selalu diiringi malu.

Harapan hidup terbilang lama, tidak sebanding dengan angka kelahiran.

Tidak jarang yang telah berusia lanjut tanpa diiringi kedewasaan pola pikir.

Paling mudah menemukan orang dewasa berpedoman, " _Kau harus percaya aku. Tapi jika aku tak percaya padamu, kau membantah, kau yang durhaka."_

 _Hmp_.

Sabtu pagi, kepala keluarga Akashi tidak ada niatan bergelut dalam selimut.

Hujan atau panas, Masaomi Akashi, hampir tidak pernah tidak duduk tenang menghadap layar atau kertas bertulis. Sudah menjadi metafora lazim, bahwa sang duda harus banyak berurusan dengan grafik ketimbang brosur _travelling_.

Tarian jari atau goyangan pena adalah olahraga jari, tidak tampak lemak mengganggu jari. Yang patut dipertanyakan, kapan duda tersebut berolahraga menjaga garis rahang tetap tegas?

"Huuft ..."

Punggung bertemu sandaran empuk. Kacamata baca dilepas. Bahkan walau selalu menjaga kesehatan mata, efek penuaan tetap tidak bisa dihindari.

"Lelah, Ayah?"

Masaomi mendengus lirih. Kepala merah bersandar nyaman di pundak lebar sang ayah. Tidak melakukan apa-apa selain bacaan novel lewat hati, tugas membuat kesan-kesan novel ringan.

Manik _wine_ bergulir, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan. Sejumput helai stroberi dijepit dengan jari.

"Rambutmu perlu dipotong." Masaomi berkata dengan nada bariton khas.

Decak kusut rambut memancing hati Seijuurou berdesir gusar. Sudah terhitung tiga bulan usai insiden 'berbaikan'—kalau kata Ronove, Seijuurou masih tidak terbiasa kapan kali Masaomi berlaku ... apa namanya? Perhatian?

Bukan maksudnya Masaomi memiliki sisi romantis tersendiri. Tipikal gelagat kasual, beliau sudah dari sananya begitu dan tidak terlalu peduli apa yang dilakukan berkesan apa dan bagaimana—termasuk efeknya—di luar bisnis keluarga.

Buku jadi pengalih atensi. "Hentikan itu, Pak Tua. Aku tidak konsen membaca. Rambutku nanti kupotong sendiri."

Duduk sebangku berdua pun, enggan Seijuurou dibilang memang hendak bermanja kendati kenyataan berkata iya.

Yang paling mendasar ketika hati bergejolak, tidak ingin terlihat konyol dan otomatis jaga _image_. Tidak tahu saja, Masaomi sengaja bergeming kala menangkap semburat merah di pipi di balik buku.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Masaomi ialah gambar sampul buku Seijuurou.

Perempuan berambut merah api, anggun dalam balutan _dress_ putih, berjalan di pesisir pantai. Tidak realistis, malah ... imut?

"Tugas?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat berhasil mengusir kegusaran. Seijuurou ingat tujuan semula membaca buku.

"Rangkum kesan cerita." Lembar halaman dibalik. "Guru tidak mau percaya hasil rangkuman buku Stephen Spignesi, aku harus mengulang."

Manik beri berpendar remeh.

Seijuurou melirik. "Kau tertawa, Pak Tua? Ini rekomendasi keponakanmu. Aku pilih yang gambarnya paling—"

"—tidak menyakiti mata?" Kekeh sinis menguar. "Atau karena ingat ibumu?"

Putranya diam.

Masaomi memotong disela-sela jari tidak lagi memainkan sejumput helai demi helai, berkembang menyemat dari tengkuk mendaki ke atas.

Tindakan itu tidak membuat sakit, tapi geli dan rasa canggung menyentak gerak refleks menjauh. Seijuurou gusar menutup buku.

" _Candide_ ," celetuk Masaomi.

Sekarang Seijuurou merasakan dirinya dilingkupi kedongkolan. Masaomi mengolok, tapi sikapnya kalem. Masa bodoh dengan jaga sikap, kepalang tertohok oleh julukan baru sang ayah dari bulan lalu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Pak Tua!"

Tidak sampai dua detik, sudut bibir Masaomi terangkat ringan namun angkuh. "Ada masalah?" Alis cokelat tidak melengkung, datar bermakna ambigu. Setengah retina tertutupi bulu mata tipis.

Entah maksudnya cuma ingin menggoda atau terang-terangan menghina.

Nyatanya kata-kata Masaomi memang bermakna ganda. Kapan ada topik orangtua durhaka? Tidak ada hukum pandang masyarakat yang mengatakan kalimat verbal yang lebih tua bisa menjadi alasan untuk laporan kepolisian.

"Tuntut saja."

Itu kalimat, yang walau sering diucapkan, nahas selalu ampuh memerahkan wajah Akashi tunggal. Marah dan gengsi jadi satu.

Tepatnya, rasa segan selalu menghambat kedewasaan. Apa lagi yang dipikirkan Seijuurou selain pandangan umum, " _Masalah seperti saja sampai dibawa ke meja hukum."_ seperti ini?

Seijuurou meradang.

Satu sentuhan halus otot kembar sampai di pucuk hidung. Seijuurou kepalang jengkel merespons, lebih memilih merebahkan diri pada dada bidang Masaomi.

"Kau memuakkan, Ayah," desis Seijuurou. "Ayah macam apa kau ini? Mengumandang propaganda. Suka cari musuh."

"Ayah mempersilakan siapa pun menuntutku jika memang ingin melakukannya, Seijuurou." Nama putra tunggal disebut lambat seperti sedang mengeja. Kecupan beralih ke ubun-ubun.

Seijuurou keburu enggan menyanggah, kehilangan niat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dia membiarkan tangan besar Masaomi mengusap-usap rambut merah yang memang sudah lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Masaomi hampir tidak pernah dihampiri gengsi atau sikap tidak mau kalah, itu sebabnya beliau lebih susah dilawan ketimbang orang-orang paruh baya benci dianggap kalah oleh yang muda.

Di sisi lain, kekolotan Masaomi paling tinggi jika disambung adat keluarga. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Seijuurou kesulitan menantang balik satu-satunya orang yang lebih absolut.

 _Candide_ yang tadi disebut bermakna naif, lugu, dan jujur. Mau zaman kapan pun, kenaifan dan keluguan selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh pihak sok lebih tahu.

Buku tadi tak lagi dinotis. Sudah tertangkap basah begini, bagaimana mau pura-pura lagi?

"Rindu ibumu, Nak?"

Semua intonasi melembut yang keluar lewat bibir tiran selalu mengundang curiga.

"Menurut Ayah?" Jawab Seijuurou setelah ragu sejenak. Diam-diam membayangkan, jika Ronove atau Dokter Grisha memergoki mereka, pasti sudah kejang-kejang terharu.

Masaomi menatapnya.

Seijuurou risih.

"Jangan memandangiku. Melanin anakmu tidak enak diliha—"

Ranum persik saling menempel.

"Mph—!"

Akashi senior menjambak rambut belakang Seijuurou. Otot beserta gigi memagut bibir yang lebih mungil, berikut gigitan-gigitan kecil.

Erang tidak nyaman lolos lewat celah lumatan maut. Dapat serangan mendadak, spontan menggeliat.

Pada akhirnya, kelopak mata tetap turun, kedua butir delima bersembunyi. Rona mawar merambat malu-malu menjalari hamparan kanvas gading bening.

Sampai dagu basah oleh liur, barulah sang ayah mencabut keluar lidah.

"Kau brengsek, Ayah ...," gerutu Seijuurou. Punggung tangan mengusap bibir.

"Durhaka mengatai orangtua, Nak."

" _Goddamn_! Jangan sok suci!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
